La Infancia de los Vongola
by Discendia
Summary: Siete Anillos. Siete hechos de la infancia de los miembros de la Décima Generación Vongola en siete capítulos. Por la Familia.
1. 96&69: Chorme y Mukuro

**Saludos =)**

**Por primera vez haciendo equipo (y esperamos que no sea la última), Nagi y Dis os presentamos a los fans de Reborn! esta serie de capítulos en los que relataremos hechos de la infancia de nuestros queridos Guardianes Vongola.**

**Comenzamos con los Guardianes de la Niebla.**

**Discalimer:** Como es previsible, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, ni los personajes utilizados en este capítulo nos pertenecen, sino que son de la gran Akira Amano. En caso de que, casualmente, llegaramos a poseerlos, ya estamos preparando malvados planes para aprovecharlos al máximo.

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**96&69:**** Chrome y Mukuro**

-¡Y no salgas de tu cuarto!

La pequeña Nagi se metió llorando a su habitación. No entendía por qué los demás niños podían salir a jugar después de hacer sus deberes y ella tenía que aprender a tocar el arpa, algo que ni siquera le gustaba hasta hace poco.

A sus tiernos seis años lo más divertido que había hecho había sido hablar con el chico con el que soñaba. Sus padres nunca le prestaban mucha atención, a menos que tuvieran que regañarla, aunque tampoco merecía la atención de nadie, pues, según sus propios pensamientos, no tenía nada de especial.

Mientras tocaba sentía que podía evadirse de su habitacón, poner banda sonora a las imágenes de sus sueños, llenar de música aquel hermoso paisaje que recordaba. Puede que pareciese estúpido, pero el príncipe con el que soñaba era un niño, tal vez un poco más mayor que ella, con coleta, y parecía tan real... Cada segundo de su vida estaba motivado por la esperanza que le regalaban sus palabras:

"Nagi, algún día nos veremos, espérame".

La ilusión penetraba en su pecho, se sentía tan feliz cuando hablaba con él. Conforme pasaban los años, poco a poco, dejando atrás la niñez, esos sentimientos se tornaban férreos. Esos ojos bicolores fueron los únicos que la acompañaron, le presentaron un sentimiento de protección que siempre fue de ayuda para seguir adelante, aunque a su lado no quedara nadie.

Aquel día ocurrió lo mismo. Escuchó el maullido de un gato, lleno de dolor y miedo. El coche se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Ella ya no tenía miedo, no con Su voz en su mente y Sus ojos entre sus recuerdos. (Nota: Sí, hemos puesto Su con mayúscula, por lo idealizado que tiene Nagi a Mukuro) La madre del gatito lo echaría en falta si le pasaba algo, y ella podía hacer algo para evitarlo, lo haría: por la familia unida.

Tomando impulso sobre aquellas manos fuertes e invisibles para el mundo, Nagi quedó atrás.

Y con valor y una expresión tranquila, saltó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Corto? Lo sabemos. Pero a veces pocas palabras son suficientes para emocionar.<strong>

**Hemos preparado un pequeño concurso. Los capítulos de este fic están ordenados de una forma determinada, y buscamos a alguien que pueda averiguar de donde sale este orden. Solo con el primer capítulo es difícil saberlo, pero tal vez nos sorprenda alguien dándonos la respuesta correcta. ****El premio, por ahora, será una mención de honor en el último capítulo, tal vez podamos añadir algo más, pero debemos pensarlo.**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado y nos sigáis en el próximo capítulo, que intentaremos subir la semana que viene. :)**

**Se despiden: Nagi w y Discendia.**


	2. 18: Hibari Kyoya

**Aquí estamos otra vez, para actualizar este fic. Damos las gracias a ZANGO-1, Yuni Nero, Drake99999 y Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto (gracias especialmente a ti por querer colaborar con nosotras, contamos con tu ayuda para seguir el fic) por sus reviews y las ganas que nos han dado para seguir escribiendo.**

**Tal y como predijo Yuni Nero, el siguiente Guardián es Kyoya, la nube de la familia.**

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo, salvo los padres de Hibari (que a veces dudamos que tenga) nos pertenecen, sino que son de Akira Amano. Ya quisieramos que su propiedad cayera en nuestras "inocentes" manos.

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**18: Hibari Kyoya**

Aquella mujer parecía estar intentando "hacerle comer", pero en realidad estaba a sus cosas mientras que el hombre estaba muy ocupado quejándose sobre los muchos problemas que tenía con la escuela que regentaba, la Secundaria Namomori. Y él, que no quería tener nada que ver con aquellos a los que tendría que llamar en un futuro próximo padre y madre, seguía aguantando mientras le negaba a su madre una cucharada de papilla y el placer de repetir las estúpidas palabras que trataba de enseñarle. Realmente, Kyoya no tenía nada que decir, pues aun no había escuchado palabras que tuvieran el significado de lo que él quería expresar.

Miraba a sus padres, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, y pese a su corta edad, se dio cuenta de qué debía hacer para contentarlos. Con esto, se alegrarían y, por ende, dejarían de comportarse como pesados herbívoros. Agarró el erizo de peluche que tenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a abrir la boca. Empezó a pronunciar aquello que tenía más sentido para él entre todo el revuelto de palabras que había esuchado.

-Na...mi... -se acercó, se llevó a la boca el contenido de la cuchara- chuu.

Sus padres callaron repentinamente y le miraron sorprendidos, reflejando asombro puro en sus caras. Sin decir nada más, se bajó como pudo de su trona y salió de la sala abrazado a su erizo.

No era nueva su forma de actuar, pues en todas las familias siempre existe alguien que actúa libremente, aunque por el bien de los miembros, siendo así el apoyo ideal.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo corto. Es más, aun más corto que el primero. Este, en concreto fue escrito totalmente por Nagi, en un momento de inspiración Hibariana, a causa de un comentario tonto que dije, y gracias al cual nos vinieron las ideas necesarias para este fic.<strong>

**Como nos habéis dicho, ya tenéis algunas teorías sobre el orden, esperamos que este capítulo os ayude a dar con la solución.**

**Para el próximo capítulo habíamos pensado introducir un OC, que quien haya leído la actualización de las Otras Fichas de Nagi, ya conocerá, pero nos estamos echando atrás debido a que quedaría alejado de la realidad. Estamos escribiendo dos versiones del capítulo, así que vuestra opinión nos sería de ayuda para decidir cual subir la semana que viene (a ser posible)**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado. Se despiden: Nagi w y Discendia.**


	3. 80&82: Takeshi y Rio

**Aquí la actualizacion por ahora semanal.**

**Lo primero, felicitaciones a Mimichibi-Diethel, que averiguó el orden de los capítulos. Ganaste el derecho a pedir lo que quieras ^-^**

**Seguidamente, volvemos a agradecer los reviews que nos habéis dejado, y yo, personalmente, me disculpo si este capítulo no es de vuestro agrado debido al OC, pero surgieron unos asuntos y no pudimos terminar la segunda versión. Nagi manda un mensaje que textualmente dice: "El que calla otorga"**

**Sin más dilación, continuamos con la Lluvia.**

**Disclaimer:**En este caso no podremos decir lo mismo de siempre, tan solo algo parecido. Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Tsuyoshi y Takeshi Yamamoto le pertenecen a Akira Amano. Rio Yamamoto, por el contrario, es de nuestra propiedad compartida (a un 80%-20%, tal vez)

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**80&82:**** Hermanos Yamamoto: Takeshi y Rio**

-¡Dale con fuerza, Takeshi! -gritó por enésima vez Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ante un nuevo fallo de su hijo.

Como todos los domingos por la tarde, familias completas se reunían en el parque de Namimori. Por tercera tarde semanal consecutiva, Takeshi se vestía con el uniforme de béisbol que su padre le había regalado por su cuarto cumpleaños y aprendía con él a jugar al deporte más popular del país... pero darle a la pelotita era más dificil de lo que veía por la tele.

Hacía varios minutos que su hermana Rio se había levantado del césped y se había escabullido a saber dónde. Tal vez ella tuviera algo de razón al decirle que no sería sencillo para un niño y que tendría que esforzarse cada día durante muchos años (algo que seguramente había escuchado decir a algún jugador famoso, tras un partido)

-¡Takeshi! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? -y acto seguido la bola de golpeó en plena frente.

En el campo, Rio observaba el partido, que estaba a punto de finalizar, con una amplia victoria del equipo de los chicos de gorras blancas. Una vez terminado, cuando todos los jugadores estaban recogiendo sus cosas, echó a caminar hacia aquel que había visto batear mejor. Se acercó, silenciosa, y al llegar junto a él, tiro varias veces de su camiseta. El adolescente se giró y la miró con sorpresa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿Cómo se batea? -ante la pregunta, el chico sonrió, tomando su bate y llevando a Rio de la mano a la base.

Tsuyoshi empezaba a echar en falta a la pequeña de la familia cuando la vio aparecer tranquilamente, sonriendo de forma que se podían entever los planes que ocultaba. Al saltitos llegó junto a su hermano.

-Takeshi, cuando llegue la bola, dibuja un arco con tus manos de un hombro a otro.

El niño tomó su bate y lo levantó al aire, moviéndolo en círculos.

-¡Tira otra vez, papá! -y se colocó en posición, listo para recibir la rapidísima bola que le habían lanzado.

-Ahora - escuchó el susurro de Rio, como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza (tal vez eso que llaman telepatía de gemelos)

Y así lo hizo, un arco tan ancho como sus infantiles brazos le permitieron. La madera colisionó contra la pelota, haciéndola cambiar de trayectoria. Una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros, mientras que el de su padre se asombraba, pero también se ilusionaba.

Mientras sus hijos saltaban y se abrazaban de alegría, escuchando los continuos agradecimientos de Takeshi y la risa contagiosa de Rio, a Tsuyoshi le tocó ir a buscar el primer, pero no último, Home Run que un Yamamoto haría en su vida.

Paciencia, tranquilidad, tenacidad, desde pequeños reunían las cualidades que les permitiría, junto con sus eternas sonrisas, borrar todo lo que afectara a la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperemos que os haya gustado.<strong>

**No sabemos si tendremos el próximo capitulo listo para la semana que viene o si podremos actualizar el sábado. En caso de que no podamos, por favor disculpadnos.**


	4. L: Lambo

**Aquí nos presentamos con un día de retraso, debido a que ayer no estuvimos en casa por la Expomanga que se celebraba en nuestra ciudad.**

**Para la cuarta semana tenemos al Guardián del Rayo.**

**Disclaimer:**Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni los personajes de este capítulo nos pertenecen a nosotras sino a Akira Amano y viendo nuestro grado de locura, es mejor que por ahora siga siendo así.

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**L:**** Lambo**

Se encontraba en el parque. Mamá, Fuuta e I-Pin habían desaparecido pero, extrañamente, no se sentía abandonado. Se sentó en un columpio para balancearse y una voz le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño? –miró hacía el lugar del que provenía esa voz y vio a un chico que parecía tener la edad de Tsuna, aunque era más alto que él. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un verde muy brillante. No era el tipo de persona que diera miedo.

Cuando le miró, Lambo se sintió extraño, como si le conociera aunque podía jurar que no le había visto en su vida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres ser el criado de Lambo-san? –contestó con su habitual energía, esuchando una risa como respuesta.

-Yare, yare. –pasó una mano por su cabeza, dejando a su pelo colocarse al azar.- No necesito ser el criado de nadie. –el chico se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

El pequeño le miró varias veces, pero él permanecía en silencio hasta que fue el propio Lambo quién, cansado de aburrirse, comenzó a patalear la piernas y a hablarle de su familia.

-Dame-Tsuna es un inútil, no sabe hacer las cosas tan bien como Lambo-san, aunque todos dicen que es muy bueno e increíble. Ahodera es un tonto, siempre molesta a Lambo-san y se inventa cosas en un idioma raro. Dice que el hermano de Kyoko es un _hi-hi-hipercativo_. Pero Lambo-san es mucho más listo que todos, porque habla mejor y es el más fuerte. Yamamoto siempre juega con Lambo-san, I-Pin y Fuuta, pero cuando tira la pelota da miedo, a I-Pin y a Fuuta, porque Lambo-san no tiene miedo a nada. También hay una niña rara que tiene un parche como los piratas y veces se disfraza de chico. Nunca habla pero a Kyoko y a Haru les cae muy bien. En el colegio de Dame-Tsuna hay un chico que da mucho miedo a todos. Siempre está solo, con un pajarito que canta, pero él es un demonio. Las chicas, Kyoko y Haru siempre juegan con nosotros y a Lambo-san le gusta estar con ellas, sobre todo a la hora del baño. I-Pin y Fuuta también juegan con Lambo-san. I-Pin casi no sabe hablar y me llama Brócoli, y Fuuta a veces hace flotar las cosas, ¡es muy divertido! Bianchi nos cuida a veces, pero siempre se va detrás de Reborn. ¿Sabes? Yo he venido desde Italia para matar a Reborn, porque soy el mejor. Por último estan Mamá y Papá. Mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo, nunca regaña a Lambo-san y le gusta dar abrazos y Papá es mafioso, como Lambo-san, y ha prometido que cuando sea más mayor y más fuerte, aunque es imposible que Lambo-san sea más fuerte, será su criado.

Mientras no se cansaba de hablar, el Lambo de 10 años en el futuro le miraba y sonreía con nostalgia recordando los viejos tiempos de diez años atrás. Él, a pesar de seguir siendo guardián, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Italia, a cargo de la familia Bovino, de la cual era heredero. Precisamente por eso no podía pasar tiempo con aquellos que consideraba realmente su familia…. Un ruido interrumpio sus pensamientos. Al parecer algo se movía entre los arbustos.

Esta vez, un hombre adulto apareció, con los mismos ojos verde intenso que el joven anterior, pero con el cabello más largo. A su aparición el ambiente pareció cargarse de la seriedas que expresaba su rostro.

-¡Alalá! –el pequeño le señaló la cabeza- ¡Llevas los mismos cuernos que Lambo-san! ¡Nyajajaja! Eso es porque me adoras y has venido a ser el criado de Lambo-san.

El hombre le pasó la mano por la cabeza, con un intento de sonrisa tierna en su semblante.

-Lo siento, no puedo ser mi propio criado. –dijo, revelando su identidad como el Lambo de 20 años en el futuro. Se sentó en frente suyo con una sonrisa triste.– Pequeños, dejas que os diga una cosa: disfrutad el día a día como si fuera el último. No olvidéis que intentáis hacer feliz a los que queréis.

Para un niño pequeño, el sombrío brillo que la muerte había creado en sus ojos era algo inadvertible, pero ahí estaba, metálico, oscuro y latente. El joven, sin embargo, podía intutirlo.

-Tal vez ahora no lo entiendáis, tan solo reiréis y olvidaréis estas palabras. Seguid viviendo, queriendo, y disfrutando de forma que cuando mi futuro llegue, vuestra felicidad no se base en los recuerdos. Proteged lo que queréis que siga a vuestro lado con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Eh? Dices cosas muy raras, viejo, pero le caes bien a Lambo-san. ¿A ti te cae bien? –preguntó al adolescente.

-Dice cosas muy intesantes. –aunque no había entendido del todo lo que su yo futuro quería decirles había conseguido captar las ideas importantes.

Entonces los tres oyeron una voz muy conocida, que parecía proceder de algún lugar lejano pero cercano al mismo tiempo, haciendo que cada uno reaccionara a su manera: El pequeño puso una mueca de molestia, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran mientras se divertía. El joven sonrió feliz pues echaba de menos escuchar al que tenía como hermano mayor. El adulto, sonrió igualmente, con la diferencia de que era una sonrisa triste y nostálgica; no había perdido la cuenta de los años que había pasado sin esa voz cerca.

-Lambo, despierta de una vez. Te quedarás sin desayunar. –efecivamente, era la voz de Tsuna la que les mostraba el camino de salida de ese mundo de sueños.

En sus respectivos tiempos, a un ritmo distinto, los dos Lambos menores acabaron comprendiendo su función, la razón por la que estaban en la familia Vongola. Ellos eran el rayo, que atrae hacia si mismo las amenazas que pueden dañar a la familia, siendo el escudo más poderoso. Con una nueva energía y la determinación para cambiar el presente de su futuro yo grabada en su inconsciente, siguieron hacia delante, encabezando siempre la marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Juntamos a los tres lambo con la intención de ver como han cambiado y como el presente que vive cada uno les ha influido. Ojalá lo hayamos conseguido.<strong>

**Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Intentaremos volver la semana que viene con el siguiente.**

**Gracias por leer =)**


	5. 59: Gokudera Hayato

**Aquí estamos otra vez, aunque con una semana de retraso (perdón T_T) A todos los que seguís este fic, gracias por haber sido pacientes para leer este capítulo.**

**Sin más dilación que el disclaimer, os dejamos con el Guardián de la Tormenta.**

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ni los personajes utilizados en este capítulo nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano y de aquellos que hayan coseguido que les venda alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**59****: Gokudera Hayato**

Nada más oirlo salió corriendo. No podia creer que aquello fuera cierto, pero más que nada, no podía creer que se hubiese enterado de aquella manera. Se refugió en una de aquellas habitaciones abandonadas que llevaban años cogiendo polvo. Se había sentado en un rincón que estaba detrás de la cómoda y empezó a llorar como nunca había llorando antes.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo escondido pero después de varios ataques de llanto e ira salió por fin de la habitación, dejándo todo fuera de su lugar. Fue hacia la amplia terraza del salón, donde se encontró con un hombre. No era la primera vez que le veía, pues ese hombre tenía negocios con su padre y pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Desde luego la publicidad que le había hecho su hermana y lo que había oído de las criadas no lo dejaba en el puesto de mejor hombre del mundo. Se limpió bien la cara, para que no se notara el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas y no le tomara como un niño débil y llorica.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a usar tus mosquitos? – ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero había escuchado que sus mosquitos le habían puesto en la élite de la mafia.

-¿Qué dices enano? Mi estilo de lucha no se puede enseñar, debes encontrar tu propio estilo –Shamal le había reconocido al instante, ¿cómo no reconocer al hijo ilegítimo del jefe?

-¿Y cómo lo encuentro? –preguntó el niño, curioso, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la terraza.

-A base de ir probando. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-¡Los ruidos fuertes! –contestó Hayato con ojos brillantes.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda, ¿qué más te gusta?

El niño reflejó en su rostro la sorpresa de haber descubierto algo nuevo.

-Las explosiones y los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué tal si pruebas con petardos primero? –sacó uno del bolsillo y se lo dio.- ¿Sabes usarlos? –preguntó de repente, cuando vio que no era una idea tan buena.

-Si, hay que encender la mecha para que se produzca la reacción química exotérmica que hará explotar la pólvora del interior y tirarlo. No tiene ningún misterio.

-Pero no lo enciendas si no vas a tirarlos –advirtió cuando el niño prendió la mecha. -¡No lo tires cerca de ti! –de una patada tiró por el balcón el petardo que había dejado el niño a sus pies.

-Oye, oye, ¿con esto se pueden cazar UMAs?

La expresión de Shamal varió desde la extrañeza a la burla, pasando por la incompresión.

-¿De donde sacas esas cosas niño? Todo el mundo sabe que esas cosas no existen.

-¡Si que existen! –le rebatió infantilmente.- ¡Y algún día les cazaré con mi dinamita!

Extrañas eran la ideas que rondaban la cabeza de Hayato, pero gracias a ellas siempre tenía metas que alcanzar y algo por lo que seguir esforzándose en luchar. Aquel día, tres fueron las metas que se propuso:

- Dominar su estilo de lucha con la dinamita.

- Convertirse en el mejor mafioso del mundo, incluso por encima de Shamal.

- Cazar un UMA con dinamita y hacerse su amigo.

Naturalmente, la única huella que dejó fue la que la tormenta deja al pasar: un mundo intacto o una destrucción completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Personalmente, Gokudera es un personaje que no he llegado a comprender muy bien, así que ha sido Nagi quién se ha encargado de la mayor parte del capítulo (exceptuando dos frases y los arreglos finales xD)<strong>

**Esperamos que os haya gustado, hasta la semana que viene =)**


	6. 33&95: Ryohei y Kyoko

**Se sabe, no tenemos perdón por no haber actualizado, sobre todo yo, que con o sin exámenes soy una vaga sin remedio. Mil disculpas.**

**Os dejamos con el siempre extremo Guardián del Sol.**

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Katekyo Hitman Reborn y los personajes utilizados en este capítulo no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>LA INFANCIA DE LOS VONGOLA<strong>

**33&95:**** Hermanos Sasagawa: Ryohei y Kyoko**

Kyoko le vio nada más salir por la puerta del edificio principal, correteando en círuclos incapaz de esperar quieto tan solo un segundo. A ambos hermanos les resultaba extraña la situación de verse en escuelas distintas ya que Ryohei acababa de entrar a la secundaria baja y a ella aún le quedaba un año en la escuela primaria, que deseaba que pasase lo más rápido posible.

-A las cuatro y media, ¿vale? –le dijo Hana en último intento de recordarle la hora a la que empezaria su fiesta de cumpleaños, viendo que su amiga ya había entrado en su mundo de admiración por su hermano mayor.

Y salió corriendo hacia él hasta lanzarse a sus brazos, sonriendo, sintiendo como el abrazo era correspondido. Ambos se despidieron de Hana, que en todo momento intentaba evitar el contacto visual con Ryohei y regresaron a su hogar

Al llegar y comprobar que, como ya les habían avisado, sus padres no estarían allí hasta el día siguiente y había cena preparada para los dos en la nevera, Kyoko subió a su habitación, con alegría y nervios. Al rato salió, llevando en las manos los zapatitos que le habían comprado y puesto su nuevo vestido, blanco y celeste, decorado con varios lacitos de colores. Pero el problema con aquellos adornos, es que se desataban con facilidad, y eso precisamente había ocurrido. Desde el piso de arriba se podía escuchar la voz de Ryohei así que bajó las escaleras encontrándole en el salón, planchando frenéticamente, utilizando el agua de la regadera que debía ser para las plantas en ello y al grito de: "¡Planchar al extremo!"

-Onii-chan, ¿puedes atarme este lazo? -preguntó con naturalidad, enseñándoselo, pues había convivido con esas escenas hasta el punto de parecerle las más normales del mundo.

Ryohei dejó su tarea y miró a su querida hermanita de arriba a abajo. Se agachó frente a ella e intentó anudarlo de forma que quedara bien, mascullando cada vez que la tira de tela se resbalaba de sus dedos.

-¡Pareces una muñeca al extremo, Kyoko! –le dijo intentando adularla, algo que ella comprendió con facilidad.

Mientras, ella pensaba la falta que le hacía tener a su hermano con ella. Siempre la cuidaba mucho e intentaba que estuviera permanentemente feliz. Siempre que alguno de los dos conseguía gominolas las compartían. Siempre que Kyoko no alcanzaba algo que estuviera demasiado alto, él lo bajaba por ella. Siempre hacía un esfuerzo extremo por comprenderla, aunque fuera un poco rudo. Siempre tenía los ojos sobre ella, vigilantes, y los puños preparados para defenderla si era necesario. Con su motivación, decisión y aquella faceta tierna, Ryohei era la luz de la familia. Siempre era y sería, el Sol de Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya solo queda un capítulo para terminar este fic. Lo malo: el dichoso capítulo aun no está preparado, pero suponemos que con vacaciones podremos escribir un poco más deprisa.<strong>

**Si lo deseáis, podéis dirigirme tomatazos, sillazos y todo tipo de golpes, los aceptaré como castigo por ser perezosa.**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado.**


End file.
